1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to photography, and more particularly to an apparatus for assisting a camera in photographing cylindrical objects.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is sometimes required to photograph a curved surface of a cylindrical object, such as a fingerprint, for example, on a coat hanger, a soda can, a cartridge casing, or cocaine tooter. However, it is arduous to take several different-angled pictures of the cylindrical object and compose them later into one entire view of the cylindrical object. Accordingly, some attempts have been made to provide devices for automatically photographing the curved surface of the cylindrical object. One such device, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,218 issued Aug. 19, 1969 to Pfaff. Pfaff's device moves a camera in a direction parallel to a diameter of a stationary cylindrical object. Although Pfaff's device can automatically photograph several different-angled pictures of the object it has the following disadvantages, namely: Pfaff's device can photograph only a 180.degree. view of the object; the object's image taken by the camera includes distortion since the camera is not moved parallel to the circumference of the cylindrical object; and the object's image taken by the camera is blurred since the camera is moved while vibrated slightly.
An alternative device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,659 issued Feb. 8, 1983 to Ogawa. Ogawa's device arranges a cylindrical object on a first disk, and a slit camera and a mirror on a second disk. The 360.degree. view of the object reflected in the mirror is photographed by the camera by rotating either the first disk or the second disk. The successive film frames are exposed in synchronization with the relative rotation of the object. Although Ogawa's device can automatically photograph the 360.degree. view of the object, it has the following disadvantages, namely, Ogawa's device requires the expensive slit camera in which film is fed continuously behind the slit and it is difficult to synchronize the film feeding speed and the rotation speed of the object.
Yet another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,603 issued Jul. 3, 1984 to Gebhart et al. Gebhart et al. discloses a stationary camera and a rotating cylindrical object. Although Gebhart's device can automatically photograph the 360.degree. view of the object, it has the following disadvantages, namely, Gebhart's device requires, like Ogawa's device, a specific camera in which film is fed continuously behind the slit and it is difficult to synchronize the film feeding speed and the rotation of the object.
Japanese Patent Application No. 52-40327 filed by Tomita and Laid-Open Mar. 29, 1977 discloses another device in which three stationary cameras are placed at different-angled positions. Although Tomita's device can automatically photograph three different-angled pictures of the object it has the following disadvantages. Tomita's device can photograph only a 180.degree. view of the object and it is arduous to compose three pictures into one entire view of the cylindrical object.
Other patents which may be deemed of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,236 issued Oct. 7, 1969 to Pearson which discloses a prism for an optical stroboscope; U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,447 issued Jun. 30, 1970 to Fox which discloses an optical-reimaging system; U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,130 issued Jun. 25, 1974 to Cornelison, Jr. et al. which discloses a golf instruction device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,259 issued Dec. 13, 1977 to Lynch et al. which discloses a method of matching a golfer with a golf ball, a golf club or style of play.